


The Fox and the Crow (or 500 Years of Slow Burn)

by arashinana



Series: atsuhina week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, AtsuHina, AtsuHina Week, AtsuHina Week 2020, Atsumu is a Kitsune, Hinata is a Tengu, Hurt/Comfort, Like 500 years of slow burn, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pining Miya Atsumu, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashinana/pseuds/arashinana
Summary: AtsuHina Week 2020 Day 2 - FantasyThe early morning rays of light broke over the mountain and teased Shouyou’s eyelids open. He blinked slowly, the sight of blonde hair and fluffy ears startling him. He had forgotten where he was which is why he was momentarily surprised to find himself wrapped up in Atsumu’s arms. Shouyou snuggled against him, relishing in the few moments of peace before the memories of the previous day crashed around him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kinoshita Hisashi/Nishinoya Yuu (if you squint), Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi (implied)
Series: atsuhina week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777954
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	The Fox and the Crow (or 500 Years of Slow Burn)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This fantasy au features the characters as demons from Japanese folklore or something of my own creation when I was unable to find one. 
> 
> This fic has been in my brain for _a long time_ and this week and prompt gave me the opportunity to write it. I poured my heart and soul into this one. Can you guess what my favourite part was to write?
> 
> Best beta and best friend award goes to [bewdofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdofchaos/pseuds/bewdofchaos)

Atsumu searched fervently, tearing through the burning forest, navigating with ease despite the poor visibility. He knew the Karasuno forest almost as well as his Inarizaki burrows in the West. How many centuries had he spent chasing Shouyou through these woods? Flashbacks of the young Tengu, flying just-- _always just_ \-- out of his reach, his orange hair and smile blinding him like the sun. Tawny wings softer than the finest silk. His laughter music to his ears. Honey-brown eyes that he could get lost in for hours. He tried to swallow his emotions down around the lump in his throat. He had to find him.

_Shouyou._

Atsumu halted as the forest continued to burn around him, his senses working in overdrive in hopes of catching even the smallest trace of Shouyou’s scent or faintest sound of his voice. The scent of death mingled with the clouds of smoke and stung his nostrils. He desperately hoped that the crow he was searching for was not among the ones who fell. 

_Where are you, Shouyou?_

The Kitsune continued to search, leaving no tree unchecked and no stone unturned. He had to find him. He was almost certain that he had run nearly the entire length of the forest, and there were no other Tengu or live creatures in sight. He had all but lost hope when he finally found Shouyou’s fallen body in the clearing ahead of him. He rushed forward, his tails billowing behind him as he ran.

_Please, please don’t let me be too late._

Atsumu fell to the ground, gingerly pulling the fallen crow into his arms. His heart beat wildly as he took stock of Shouyou’s appearance. He swept away tufts of orange hair from his dirt streaked face. His eyes were closed. Small cuts and scrapes dusted his cheeks and minor burns marred the skin on his exposed arms. His beautiful tawny wings were singed from the fire. He pressed his nose to Shouyou’s neck, inhaling fresh-cut grass, sunflowers, and strawberries; the combination of scents that were inherent to Shouyou. 

Atsumu pulled back and almost cried in relief when he witnessed the shallow rise and fall of the younger boy's chest. He was breathing. Injured yes, but he was alive! Atsumu silently thanked the gods above for Shouyou’s life.

A burning branch snapped and crashed to the ground, reminding Atsumu of the dangerous situation they were in. He rose to his feet, Shouyou cradled securely against his chest as he set off West, running out of the forest to safety.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Even as a fledgling, Shouyou was always flying off somewhere and getting lost, much to his clan’s dismay. But the crow was warmth and sunshine personified. He always managed to make friends wherever he went, and luckily those friends had always managed to return Shouyou home.

It started with the Nekomata clan. Shouyou had saved the new clan leader's mate from a vicious Inu Daiyoukai when he’d gotten lost in the Nekoma mountains in the north-east. Their leader, Kuroo had been so grateful that when he escorted Shouyou back to his forest, he had profusely thanked Daichi and offered his clan's protection to Karasuno as thanks for Kenma’s safety. While Daichi was grateful that his clansman had returned to them unharmed, Shouyou was still subjected to punishment for scaring them half to death. Shouyou was effectively grounded for a month. No flying, no wandering outside their borders, no sparring with Tobio. After serving his time, Shouyou vowed to his alpha never to do it again.

Shouyou was good on his word to Daichi, at least for a few months. They had gone on a routine patrol when the free-spirited crow drifted from his group, his head caught in a daydream. He’d ended up crashing into an equally spaced out owl and the two of them tumbled to the ground. The owl turned out to be Koutarou, the alpha of the Fukurou Youkai of the south-eastern forest. Shouyou of all people had been the one to lead him back to his clan as he was familiar with the direction of the owl’s domain.

Koutarou explained that he had somehow gotten lost when he was trying to find a gift to propose to his mate, Keiji. Shouyou had nodded in understanding, gifts were important. He remembered the time when Yuu had flown across the continent searching for the right gift to propose to Hisashi. But it had taken his fellow crow nearly five years to return with said gift and Hisashi had almost refused, crying that he had taken so long when just a pebble would have sufficed. He explained as such to Koutarou. The owl had thanked Shouyou for his tale and assistance and when they arrived at Fukuroudani, the alpha declared Shouyou his disciple and granted him and his clan rights to the apples of their forest. Shouyou was escorted back, arms full of apples which he gifted to Suga, who just _slightly_ lessened the weight of Shouyou’s punishment.

The last time was a complete accident. Shouyou had wandered a little too far and was captured by the minions of Shiratorizawa. He was a little roughed up when he was presented to the stoic alpha, the Washi Daiyoukai, Wakatoshi: Karasuno’s rival. When asked what his crime was, the little crow explained he’d just been walking, minding his own business when his people attacked and brought him here. His captors had fidgeted uncomfortably when their alpha narrowed his eyes at them, their reprimand would come later. Wakatoshi ordered for bandages and informed Shouyou that he would personally return him home.

The crows were up in arms when the Washi Daiyoukai arrived with a young bandaged crow in his arms. The apparent kidnapping was perceived as a declaration of war. Shouyou had hovered protectively over his friend as he tried to explain to his clan that he had gotten lost _again_ and the great eagle was gracious enough to tend to his wounds and bring him back home. Shouyou wasn’t about to risk a full-out war because of a mistake on both his and their rival clans' parts. Wakatoshi had quirked an eyebrow at Shouyou’s false tale but said nothing to refute it, he apologized to Daichi and Suga for the misunderstanding and was gone in one powerful beat of his wings. The alpha and his mate were at a loss at what to do because it seemed that no matter what they did, Shoyou would always find a way to get into some sort of sticky situation. 

In hindsight, some of the uncanny bonds that Shouyou had made with the various youkai that surrounded his home had benefited Karasuno in the long run. Some of those bonds had even turned into alliances for the clan. But for Shouyou, they were lifelong friendships.

When Atsumu met Shouyou, the Tengu was already considered an adult amongst his clan. No longer the little fledgling that got lost on routine patrols or captured by angry birds. But he was still saving others though, his heart of gold unable to ignore those in trouble. 

Atsumu however was not in trouble. He’d been resting --he was full on napping but don’t tell Osamu that-- by a stream somewhere between Karasuno and Shiratorizawa when he felt something grab one of his tails. 

“Oi! What do you think yer doing?!” He jumped to his feet, all of his nine tails stood on end, his eyes flashed gold as he called his magic to him, ready to defend himself.

Shouyou was still crouched in place, his hands still poised in front of him from when he had been playing with Atsumu’s tail.

“Hello!” Shouyou grinned.

Atsumu narrowed his eyes, his fangs bared.

Completely unbothered by the Kitsune’s expression, Shouyou continued,“I’ve never seen a demon like you in this area before. Your tails are really soft! What’s your name? I’m Shouyou. I’m from Karasuno.”

Atsumu’s face relaxed but did not pull back his magic.

_Ahh, a Tengu. Strange that his wings aren’t black though._

“Why are yer wings brown?”

“They’re not brown, they’re _tawny_! Tawny!!” Shouyou huffed, “And I don’t know, I was born this way. My little sister’s wings are the same colour as mine!” 

“Oh, I see. I have a twin brother but his fur is gray and mine is gold.”

_Why did I even tell him that?_

Atsumu went on to explain that he is a Kitsune, a fox demon. He was on a journey of self-reflection and had been travelling across the continent for the past year. He was enjoying a well-deserved nap when some dumbass crow had grabbed his tail. He vaguely explained that his home was back west, but didn’t elaborate further.

That day marked the beginning of their friendship. Atsumu found himself lingering near the Karasuno forest, effectively caught up in Shouyou’s spell as most often did. They had known each other for maybe a month when Shouyou had invited him into the forest and introduced him to his fledgling sister, some of his forest friends, and his clan. Upon his introduction, Atsumu was well aware that the alpha and his mate were wary of him. He couldn’t really blame him, he was a fox after all. He did find that the heated animosity that radiated off a young crow named Tobio to be excessive and he didn’t hesitate to tell him. Shouyou properly chastised Tobio, stating that Atsumu is his friend and deserved to be treated with respect.

Shouyou had never been one to care for the differences and politics between clans; what their affiliation or species were didn’t matter because those things don't matter between friends. Regardless of their differences, they all bleed and love the same way. At least this is what Shouyou had concluded when everyone asked him why he was so comfortable being around demons that would normally hunt his kind. Shouyou’s heart was one that overflowed with love and understanding, and that was one of the many things that made Atsumu fall in love with him. 

He never did get to finish his journey across the continent. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


It was just after dusk when Shouyou finally awoke. He opened his eyes, confused by the unfamiliar surroundings. His body ached and his throat burned. He coughed and groaned as he moved to sit up, reaching behind him to inspect the injuries to his wings. There was a salve coating his burns and bandages on his arms and hands. 

_Bandages?_

“Oh good, yer awake!”

He turned and was greeted by the familiar face of the Kitsune, his nine tails wagging behind him. 

Shouyou frowned. It wasn’t that he was unhappy to see Atsumu, he was just very confused. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was leaving Tobio to search for his sister. 

“‘’Tsumu? How did I get here? Why are you here? Wha--the forest!!” Shouyou twisted around, searching the sky before finding the tendrils of smoke curling up to the stars in the east. His face fell. 

Karasuno was still burning.

Atsumu sat closer to him, offering him a cup of water to soothe his throat. Once Shouyou started to drink, he explained what had transpired between then and now. He happened to be near the area when he saw the flames and smoke. He had run to the forest's edge to investigate and when he didn’t see Shouyou nor the other Tengu amongst the small number of creatures that had escaped, he took off into the forest to find him. When he did find him alone and unconscious in the clearing, he had immediately taken him and ran as far as he could before he himself collapsed with exhaustion. Currently they were just east of the Fukuro Youkai’s forest. That meant Atsumu had been on foot for at least two days.

“I’m sorry, Shouyou. I didn’t think to look fer anyone else.”

Shouyou waved away his apology, his eyes were replete with exhaustion and grief at the loss of his home and family. Had any of them survived? Natsu? Daichi? Suga? Tobio? He blinked back tears at the thought of them unable to escape the fire. He desperately wanted to go back. He had to know what had happened to them. His concern for his loved ones overshadowed the fact that Atsumu had literally leapt into the flames to find him.

“We can discuss what to do tomorrow.” Atsumu whispered as if he could read Shouyou’s thoughts. He reached out and pulled the Tengu closer to him, mindful of his injured wings. “Try to sleep for now.”

“I don’t think I can sleep,” Shouyou mumbled as he pressed himself deeper into Atsumu’s chest. Atsumu’s scent washed over him and he inhaled deeply. The smell of lemon and mint was calming, familiar. Something that he had found comforting over the many years he had known Atsumu. Shouyou traced the patterns on the front of Atsumu’s kimono, his fingers lingering over the maroon and white flowers that symbolized the Inarizaki clan.

He felt his eyelids growing heavy against his will, and the smell of honey and clover intertwined with Atsumu’s scent. Shouyou glanced up to see Atsumu gazing back at him, his irises flecked with gold as he worked his fox magic to lull him to sleep. 

“S’not fair ‘Tsumu.” Shouyou slurred.

Atsumu shushed him, gently running his fingers over the space between his wings, continuing to soothe Shouyou with his magic until he fell asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  


The early morning rays of light broke over the mountain and teased Shouyou’s eyelids open. He blinked slowly, the sight of blonde hair and fluffy ears startling him. He had forgotten where he was which is why he was momentarily surprised to find himself wrapped up in Atsumu’s arms. Shouyou snuggled against him, relishing in the few moments of peace before the memories of the previous day crashed around him. Shouyou was painfully reminded of the fact that he could very well be the last of the Karasuno Tengus. He swallowed thickly at the thought.

Atsumu was still sound asleep, his breath puffing evenly past his lips. There were purple shadows beneath his eyes. _He hasn’t been sleeping well again_ , Shouyou frowned. He allowed himself to really look at the Kitsune then. There were rips and tears in his kimono that he had not noticed last night. Dark burns marked his sleeves where burning branches had caught him. He took in the soot that clung to the fur on his ears and reached out in an attempt to brush it off, his lips curving into a smile when Atsumu’s ears twitched under his touch. They were so soft. Atsumu lazily swiped at presence on his ears, grumbling that it tickled. Shouyou reached up again and brushed at his other ear. 

Atsumu finally cracked one eye open to look at the crow in his embrace. “Mornin’,” he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

Shouyou brought his hands back down, he looked up at Atsumu,“I forgot to thank you for saving me yesterday.”

He quirked an eyebrow at him. “No need to thank me.”

“But it was dangerous ‘Tsumu, you could have gotten hurt.”

The fox demon shook his head dismissively. His life was of no consequence if Shouyou was in danger.

“Why did you risk your life for me?”

Atsumu didn’t answer. 

“You had no way of knowing if I was still in there or not. How could you take that risk?”

Atsumu again did not answer. He carefully disentangled himself from the other boy to sit up and stretch. His tails curled over his back, resting on his shoulders. 

Shouyou remained on his side, waiting patiently for Atsumu to answer him.

“How could I not?”

Shouyou tried to decipher the meaning behind Atsumu’s words. They stared at each other in silence, honey-brown orbs searching for answers in the storm of emotions brewing in Atsumu’s chestnut eyes. Shouyou felt like the fox was screaming to be heard, but was also being forcibly restrained. Just when he thought he had scratched the surface, Atsumu turned away from him.

_Why can’t you just tell me?_

The older male cleared his throat and stood to face the Eastern skyline where Shouyou’s home lay beyond.

“Shall we go?”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


It took two days to reach the western border of the Karasuno forest, maybe even a few hours longer as Shouyou’s wings hurt too much to fly. Emotion clogged his throat as they entered, many of the trees remained standing, naked and charred black from the fire. Shouyou walked ahead of Atsumu, mourning the forest he had called his home. He recognized the homes of friends and loved ones in piles of charred wood and ashes upon the ground, thankful that he didn’t find anything else among the ruins that would deepen the hole in his heart.

They had been wandering for half an hour when one particular home had Shouyou stop in his tracks. He stopped breathing for a moment when he recognized the caved in roof and the stones that lined the edge of the house.

Atsumu’s tails twitched when Shouyou stopped moving. He paused a few steps behind him, looking towards the dilapidated home. He smelled burnt flesh and the faint scent of fresh-cut grass, sunflowers, and watermelon; a scent very similar to Shouyou’s own. His stomach turned when he realized why the scent was familiar.

_Natsu._

Shouyou’s knees shook as he hesitantly stepped forward. Atsumu strode to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. The shorter male turned, his eyes brimming with tears.

“Please don’t stop me, ‘Tsumu. I-I have to know.”

“I know Shouyou. I’m not trying to stop ya.”

The hand on his shoulder squeezed gently, it meant Atsumu was there for support. Comfort. Whatever Shouyou needed or was going to need. Understanding dawned on him and he exhaled slowly, he nodded in wordless thanks as they both walked towards his family home.

They worked together, lifting the panels of scorched wood and stone, careful not to disturb what lay beneath. When Shouyou inhaled sharply, Atsumu knew he had found her.

Shouyou was horrified. He couldn’t recognize his sister due to the extent of the damage, but he knew it was her. She was gone… and she had died alone. He failed to find and rescue her. She must have been in so much pain.

_Natsu._

Shouyou broke. 

With a cry, he fell to the ground. Atsumu fell with him, cradling him in his arms as his grief swallowed him whole.

He sobbed, screaming indiscernible words into Atsumu’s chest, his wings beating weakly against him. His sensitive ears fell flat against his head at the volume of Shouyou’s grief, but Atsumu did not waver. He could only hold Shouyou as he succumbed to the shock and pain of his loss. His embrace served as a buoy, trying to keep him afloat in his sea of turmoil. He remembered being in a similar position when Osamu had lost Shinsuke centuries ago. His brother's hysteria had been wild and angry, but Shouyou’s was something entirely different. This was animalistic. This was an anguish that could not be expressed through words. This was raw. This was pain.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but Shouyou’s voice had finally grown hoarse as a result of his screaming. He wheezed weakly against his chest, tears still streaming down his face. Atsumu squeezed Shouyou tighter. He couldn’t do anything to lessen his pain but he could be there for him. There was no way he could fix this, all the magic in the world could not bring Natsu back from the afterlife, even though Atsumu wished it could.

After living for so many centuries --more than he cared to admit-- Atsumu learned that everyone copes with loss differently. Hitoshi had left the clan because they were a constant reminder of what could have been. Heisuke had lost the battle against himself and joined his fallen mate. Osamu had closed his heart to the world because that same world had taken his Shinsuke away. He only continued to exist for the sake of his clan, he was their alpha after all. For years, his brother had wandered in darkness, and Atsumu had no idea how to help him, so he let him continue aimlessly. Osamu had been lost and alone longer than he had to be, he realized that now. And he would forever be grateful to the gods above for returning the light to Osamu’s eyes in the form of Rintarou. 

Learning from his past mistakes, Atsumu silently vowed that he would not let Shouyou fall into despair. He could grieve for as long as he wanted, in whatever way he needed to, for as long as he needed to. But Atsumu would be there for him. He did not have to face this alone. 

Once Shouyou had managed to compose himself, they buried Natsu together, offering prayers so her soul would have a safe journey to the afterlife. Shouyou marked the grave so they could come back to visit her whenever they liked. The pair bid a final goodbye to Natsu and walked hand in hand in companionable silence. Atsumu rubbed comforting circles over Shouyou’s hand, quietly reminding him that he was there. 

When they finally exited Karasuno at the eastern border, a whirlwind of black caught them by surprise and ripped Shouyou out of Atsumu’s hand.

“Shouyou!!”

Atsumu recognized the voice and the large black wings that continued to flutter above Shouyou. His fists clenched at his sides, but he relaxed when he realized that Tobio’s appearance is what they were hoping for. It’s what Shouyou needed. It meant there was hope that the rest of his clan had survived.

Shouyou blinked up into cerulean blue eyes. “Tobio?” He swept back the younger male’s black bangs away from his face, confirming that it was indeed his friend.

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere! We were afraid you didn’t make it!”

_I’ve been looking for you._

_I was afraid you didn’t make it._

“After we separated and I didn’t see you make it out, because it’s been so long, I thought,” His voice trailed off. He didn’t need to complete the statement.

“I’m alive, Tobio. Atsumu saved me.”

Tobio whipped his head around, he stared at Atsumu as if noticing him for the first time. Atsumu waved, effectively irking Tobio. Everything he did seemed to annoy the crow.

“Hey, tell me, is everyone else okay?” Shouyou brought Tobio’s attention back to him.

Tobio sighed, he listed off the majority of their clan but hung his head when he revealed that Ryuu, Kiyoko, their daughter, and unborn baby didn’t make it. He explained that the patrol that had scouted the forest earlier that morning found them. Yuu had been devastated. Ryuu had been his best friend.

“We found Natsu.” Shouyou croaked.

Tobio’s eyes widened and he pulled the shorter male to his chest. “I’m so sorry Shouyou. I’m so sorry.”

Shouyou patted his back, it hurt but he had made his peace.

“Shiratorizawa is allowing us to stay with them for the time being. The Tanuki youkai are staying there as well. Their home was destroyed too.”

Hinata snorted. “You mean to tell me that Tooru is accepting Wakatoshi’s generosity? He hates Wakatoshi! He hates all of Shiratorizawa.”

Tobio shrugged. “Sometimes you have to put aside your pride for the greater good. Many of his clan did not survive and they need a place to stay.”

There was a moment of silence as Shouyou absorbed all the new information. Most of his clan had made it. They were someplace safe. He wasn’t the last of their kind. This was good.

“Come on! We have to go! We have to let everyone know you’re alright!” Tobio stalked past Atsumu, spreading his large black wings, ready to launch himself into the sky.

“Oi, Tobio. Shouyou’s wings are burned. He can’t fly right now.” Atsumu informed him, jerking his thumb in the shorter male’s direction.

He turned around and inspected the burns on Shouyou’s wings. “Okay, I’ll just carry you then.”

Shouyou looked towards Atsumu, his honey-brown eyes searching his.

“Will you come with us?”

Tobio sighed exasperated. “I can’t carry both of you, Shouyou.”

“Ugh, Tobio, please just shut up for one moment.”

  
  


Atsumu smiled sadly. He knew that Shouyou needed to be with his clan more than him. They had to grieve and heal together. Right now he had no place at Shouyou’s side. Did he really have a place to begin with? A fox and a crow together was unheard of.

_Sometimes you have to put aside your pride and your desires for the greater good._

_Tch, stupid Tobio._

“It’s fine, Shouyou! You need to be with them.”

“But what abou--”

“Hey, I’m okay! I’ll just go home and then I’ll come back to visit you.”

Shouyou looked at him skeptically.

“I’ll be fine. Go.” Atsumu gently pushed him into Tobio’s waiting arms.

Shouyou circled his arms around Tobio’s neck and looked over his shoulder to see Atsumu one more time. His eyes widened and his heart stopped. 

_Oh my god._

He attempted to return to the Kitsune but he couldn’t get free of Tobio’s iron clad grip as they prepared to take off. 

“No, ‘Tsumu! Ah! Tobio wait!”

His cries fell on deaf ears as Tobio had them in the air with a swoop of his wings. He reached out in vain as Atsumu faded out of his line of sight.

The storm in Atsumu’s eyes had finally cleared. Shouyou finally saw what Atsumu had been hiding deep within his heart all this time.

_I love you._

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Atsumu made a face at Osamu and Rintarou as they cuddled together under the sunspot that passed through the window. 

“Oh stop it, you’re just jealous.” 

“Just let him be, Rintarou. He’s just pining again.”

Rintarou’s dark brown ears perked up. “Pining again?” He turned to his brother-in-law, “Wait, you’re _still_ pining for that Shouyou bird?!”

Atsumu narrowed his eyes. “This is none of yer damn business you ugly fox!”

“You’re the ugly fox, Atsumu!”

Osamu gently scratched his mate’s ears. “Ya do realize that he and I have the same face, don’t ‘cha?”

“No, no, you’re the better looking twin my love.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes. “Fer the love of--”

There was a loud bang, startling all three of them. Aran came running at full speed towards them, panting heavily when he finally stopped in front of Atsumu.

“There’s… someone… here… to… see… you.”

Atsumu furrowed his brows in confusion. “Me?”

Aran nodded, swallowing hard as he tried to catch his breath. “When he arrived at the border his exact words were, ‘excuse me, I’m looking for a Kitsune. He has nine tails and golden fur. He’s like this tall and he has a twin brother. But his twin brother has gray fur. Oh and his name is ‘Tsumu, I mean, Atsumu.’”

Atsumu’s mouth rounded into an o shape.

Rintarou’s expression was amused. “Now who exactly is looking for our Atsumu?”

“A Tengu.” Aran replied.

Osamu leaned forward in interest. “Oh? A Tengu? What kind?”

“Looked like one of the crows from the east. But his wings were a different colour. They were kind of brown? Kind of orange?”

“Tawny. His wings are tawny.” Atsumu corrected.

Osamu looked at him strangely but returned his attention to Aran.

Atsumu’s heart leapt into his throat and he stopped breathing.

Aran continued to speak to his brother but their conversation faded into the distance as Atsumu felt himself float far away.

_Shouyou is here._

_Why is he here?_

_Oh god, Shouyou is here._

“Oi! Idiot ‘Tsumu! Breathe! Breathe!!” Osamu was at his brother's side, smacking his cheeks.

Atsumu, effectively brought back to earth, blinked dumbly at his twin, “‘Samu?”

“If ya die before ya tell that bird that ya love him and I have to spend _another_ 500 years watching ya cry in the corner, so help me, I will end ya myself.” The coolness in his brother's gray eyes and the tone of his voice told Atsumu that he was very willing to follow through on that threat.

  
  


Atsumu peeked out the window like a coward. He wanted to see Shouyou, he wanted to hug him, kiss him, run his fingers through his silky feathers. But again, he was a coward. 

Why is Shouyou here? 

_You’d know if ya just talked to him, dumbass._

Was he here because he is finally mated to Tobio?

_He doesn’t even like Tobio that way, ya know this._

Atsumu hated the voice in his head sometimes. He also hated how it sounded suspiciously like Osamu.

When Atsumu finally entered--was pushed into the courtyard, he was met with intense honey-brown eyes, angry red cheeks, and flared tawny wings. Oh, Shouyou was furious.

“Hi.” Atsumu had never been this meek in his entire life.

Shouyou didn’t respond, he looked like he was deciding what to say.

Atsumu stepped closer. “I’m glad yer wings healed up all right. They look good.”

_You look good._

Shouyou huffed and reached out to flick Atsumu’s forehead, the Kitsune whined and rubbed at the spot.

“Do you know how long I’ve waited to see you?” Shouyou demanded.

Atsumu did know. He could even tell him the exact number of months, days, hours, and minutes if he wanted to, but Shouyou beat him to it.

“Eight months, seventeen days, fourteen hours, and three minutes.” Shouyou’s nostrils flared. “In the what, 500 years we’ve known each other, that’s the longest we’ve ever been apart.”

Atsumu nodded in affirmation.

“I missed you.” Shouyou ran a hand through his unruly orange hair, “Hell, ‘Tsumu you’re right in front of me and I _still_ miss you. Why didn’t you ever come back?” His voice cracked.

The fox’s ears fell flat, ashamed at himself for the hurt in Shouyou’s voice. The hurt he caused.

“You didn’t even tell me where you lived! Honestly ‘Tsumu I could have been here much sooner if I didn’t have to stop in every village west of Fukuroudani trying to find you. 500 years we know each other and all you ever told me about your home is that it’s west!!”

He tried really hard not to smile, he really did. But his lips betrayed him and he was slightly afraid that Shouyou really would throttle him. Though if he’s being honest, he’d probably let him. It’s what he deserved.

Seeing the expression on Atsumu’s face, Shouyou allowed himself a small smile as well before he launched himself into Atsumu, his arms coming around his middle and gripping him tight. His wings wrapped around his back, pulling them closer together.

Atsumu closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Shouyou. He inhaled, drunk on the scents of summer that he knew and loved. He felt the tiny cracks in his heart start to mend. He missed him. He loved him. He wanted them together. They should be together. Why was this such a difficult concept for him to understand?

Shouyou pulled back to look up at him, never releasing his hold on Atsumu. “You love me.”

Atsumu hesitated, then exhaled heavily before he finally nodded, confirming that he did indeed love Shouyou.

“Why didn’t you ever say it?! You know you still haven’t actually said it!!”

Finally finding his voice, he said “Shouyou, I… it’s so easy to fall in love with ya. Everyone ya meet falls in love with ya. I’m one of them! And with everything that happened, I felt like ya should be with yer own kind.”

“My own kind?!”

“I’m a fox and yer a crow!”  
  


“You know that has never bothered me at all! My best friend is a cat demon, ‘Tsumu!! Kenma could eat me for breakfast if he wanted to, and he’s _still_ my best friend.”

Atsumu had always known that those things didn’t matter to Shouyou. But for some reason they had mattered to him. They say hindsight is 20/20 and Atsumu realized how stupid he was. He was holding the key to his happiness in his arms, he had already wasted hundreds of years and he was damned if he was going to let another moment go by.

He bent his head down and pressed his lips against Shouyou’s. The smaller male kissed him back eagerly, his petal soft lips dancing across his own. Atsumu felt like he could grow his own pair of wings and fly through the skies with Shouyou forever.

“I love you, Shouyou.”

“I love you too, ‘Tsumu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!!
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NanaChoi)  
> [Tumblr](https://nanacee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
